Halo Backstory Series: Taming of the Hunters
by FIRECLAW23
Summary: Hi guys. This is the first installment about the backstory for several major events that happened during the Covenant Timeline that has been mentioned in the games but not into any detail. This one is based on the Taming of the Hunters. The Rights go to the makers and owners, but i have made up some characters and battles in the story. Like and Favorite if enjoyable. Thank You
1. Chapter 1

**Halo: The Taming of the Hunters**

_Hi everybody, FIRECLAW here, with a brand new story about my idea on what happened during one of the backstories of the HALO: COMBAT EVOLVED timeline. This will hopefully turn out to be a series of stories with each one going for a few chapters. This one is about the Taming of the Hunters by the Covenant. Hope you enjoy. If you did, leave a review and a favourite. Thank You. (I have made up some characters and events, but the name, basic idea, core story, Covenant, planets and Hunters are all owned by the makers and owners of the "Halo" Franchise)_

_**Covenant Capital: High Charity**_

The council for Military movements had been sitting for several human hours, deciding on how to further their empire, reviewing the information of planets, species. As usual, the Noble Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret sat at the head of the council, surveying the other prophets and members of Military Council, both their underlings and equals. At the current moment, there was a great debate on troop movements in what would eventually become FLEETCOM Sector 3, now currently known as sector C-2 to the Covenant. The debate was now one of many too be argued by two of the highest members of the Council and Military, Soha Rolamee and an Elite Councillor named Zula Maneesh.

"I'm telling the council that deciding to send the equivalent of 1 Fleet of Troops to the sector C-2 will severely detract from the defences that we will need when it comes time that our enemies decide to strike back at our capital." Rolamee defiantly roared at the rest of the Military Council.

However, Maneesh was quick to challenge, "Are you telling the Council what to do, Councillor Rolamee." His voice quickly rose up several octaves as he addressed the rest of the Council.

"Are you telling our Noble prophets what to do? Have you overstepped your mark, Councillor?"

Immediately, Rolamee was quick to restore himself. "Of course not, I would never seek to tell our Noble Hierarchs how to place their opinion. I was just advising them that this troop movement would greatly lower our numbers that may be necessary to defend our capital should the time demand it."

Once again, the clamour filled the chamber as all the other members quickly and loudly voiced their opinions. But this time, the deep and demanding voice of the Prophet of Truth rose up above the rest of the chamber and instantly, there was silence. The Prophet of Truth directed his question at Maneesh.

"You have requested the numbers of 1 of our fleet, for use in the Sector C-2."

It was posed as a question, so Maneesh answered quickly.

"Yes"

"But you have not given us the liberty of telling us WHY you have asked for these troops, and Rolamee, quite correctly said that these soldiers might be needed to come to the aid of our city, should the need arise. So now, Councillor Maneesh, would you please grace us with the reasons for your requests."

Councillor Maneesh swallowed quickly and replied.

"My intelligence services have discovered a group of planets that may be inhabited, and they may…"

However, he was quickly cut off by the Prophet of Mercy.

"Have you any information that the aforementioned planet is of a threat to the Covenant?"

"Um, no sir, they seem quite primitive and though inventive, they have no-where near the technology that we possess. They have no idea of our existence and they are oblivious to true military strength."

"This time, the Prophet of Regret practically shouted, they have no way to harm us and from what you have outlined about them, they possess nothing that we need to possess to further our empire except land. I believe that I speak for all of us when we say that the troop movement is pointless and that we deny your operation."

Councillor Maneesh looked incredibly angry and annoyed, but he did not dare voice his anger, such a thing would surely mean death or torture.

His thought process was stopped in a sudden movement as the Prophet of Truth said with authority.

"However, we give you a Battleship and half-a-dozen stealth ships, and 2 information gathering ships to keep surveillance on these planets, as they may become useful to us in the future. Now, let us return to more pressing matters. Councillor Rolamee, how goes the investigation into the planet Te.

_Thanks for reading my very first Chapter on The Taming of the Hunters. If you liked it, please favourite and review as it would help me heaps. See you soon._

_Peace Out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Taming of the Hunters: Backstory **

_HI people. Here is part 2 of the series based on the Taming of the Hunters from the Covenant Timeline. If you enjoyed the story, please leave a review and favourite the story, it would help me heaps. We will be getting into the action soon. Just one more chapter of boring political talk that is necessary for understanding the rest of the story. Thanks to all the people who have read the story so far _

_**Covenant Capital: High Charity**_

Councillor Soha Rolamee swallowed and turned to one of his subordinates, his hand out for a data pack that contained all the information about the mysterious multi-ringed planet Te. It was quickly handed to him.

Without any recognition to the subordinate, he turned back to the Prophets. He then inserted the pack into the console in the centre of the room. A second's delay and a wealth of information cropped up in the air. He spoke now with a strong and authoritative, almost lecturing tone, the one a professor might use when addressing a class of eager students.

"Noble Prophets, over the past few months, the investigation that you asked me to head has retrieved a great deal. The planet Te has many rings, an estimated 25-40, and each separate from another. The fact that they are separated means that they may say that they are inhabited by different tribes. This assumption was proved correct as intelligence forces found many life forms, though the most prominent was the Lekgolo worm."

His hands moved to a different part of the console and he tapped a button, and more information popped up. A ripple of speculation quickly ran through the chamber. Rolamee pointed to a picture.

"They are quite small and should prove no problem to our forces, should we invade, but almost everything else is unknown. Some tribes eat one thing only, while others eat everything but something eaten by another tribe. They are undead a very peculiar race of species."

The Noble Prophet of Truth spoke up now.

"What IS the main thing in their diet?"

"Unknown Prophet, but we have received some pictures of their daily life, and the picture is never clear. The latest batch is the clearest, but we still know not of what they are eating."

"I would like to see these pictures, Councillor, if you may"

The question was posed politely, but everyone in the chamber knew that the Prophet of Regret was actually demanding to see the pictures…. Or else.

Rolamee politely and efficiently obliged, bringing up there pictures. The grainy image popped up with the Lekgolo worms eating some sort of shiny metal…. No one had any idea what it was, but the Prophet of Truth seemed to.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT "SCRAP" IS, COUNCILLOR?"

"Umm, no sir"

"That is part of an ancient Forerunner artefact or alloy that was used for buildings and so forth. AND THOSE FILTHY CREATURES ARE EATING THEM"

There was now a ripple of anger running around the chamber.

The Prophet of Regret moved forward now and demanded quite clearly

"Councillor, assign a fleet of troops and move to the planet Fe. Then reduce those worms to dust"

He acted as though the matter was settled, but Rolamee quickly said.

"Um councillor, that would be impossible, as the artefacts are directly where the worms are, and bombing them would reduce the artefacts to dust as well as the worms."

The Prophet of Mercy put forward his own opinion.

"Councillor, keep the fleet of troops, but take the arbiter too, and assault the worms. This is the will of the Prophets"

Councillor Rolamee knelt went on one knee, but his hand to his left breast and valiantly assured the Noble Hierarchs.

"It will be done, my Hierarchs"

"Then go onward, for the Covenant"

The cry was echoed by all the other members of the council, the sound bouncing off the walls, filling the chamber with a honoured cry

"FOR THE COVENANT"

The Prophet of Truth then formally dismissed the council.

"The Council is adjourned"

All of the members of the council dutifully filed out of the multiple doors. Councillor Rolamee went out too, but he went straight to his office, he had a lot to do.

**Meanwhile, inside the Council Room….**

"Do you think it's going to work Truth?"

The Prophet of Mercy spoke up to The Prophet of Truth

"Yes, it must, those artefacts are important to us, and to not have them in our possession would be a loss. We must bring them home."

He stopped when he saw the aid at the door. The aid bowed nervously and proclaimed the Arbiter's presence.

"What is required of me, my noble Hierarchs?"

Regret spoke up now, his voice authoritative and demanding.

"You are to travel to the planet of Te with a fleet of Covenant troops and eliminate the Lekgolo worms that are destroying the precious Forerunner Artefacts that lie on the surface. Do you accept?"

The Arbiter didn't answer, there was no need to, and he had no choice when it came to the imposing of missions upon him, he was completely at the mercy of the Prophets, and he would do what they told him to. So he just nodded and was dismissed.

**Meanwhile in Hangar D-12….**

The rank of the Imperial Admiral was the highest conventional military rank that could be obtained by a normal Elite in the entire Covenant Military. Though outranked by Councillors, Elite Honour Guardsmen, Field Marshall's and Zealots they were the ones in control of the many fleets that comprised of the Covenant Military. Their distinctive markings made sure that they were known and respected and were highly skilful.

Imperial Admiral Xanu Sabeesh stood on a platform, watching his core group of soldiers train below him. They were not all he had, of course. This group was but a tiny fraction of the might he commanded. A veteran of many campaigns and fights, he wore his honour with pride, but cared about those under his command, a rare trait for Imperial Admirals, this made him somewhat frowned upon by those equal and above him, but he was highly respected by those under his command. All those in his fleet would gladly give their lives for him, if asked.

He heard a sound behind him and turned, to come face to face with the face of the Councillor Soha Rolamee. Both Elites acknowledged each other, after all, they had served together on the same ship, and saved each other's lives multiple times. They highly respected each other and though Rolamee, outranked him, they considered each other as equals. Rolamee addressed Sabeesh directly

"Have you received your orders yet Admiral?"

"I have indeed, Councillor"

"Then you know what to do?"

"I do, Councillor"

"Good, ready your men, you leave tomorrow. The Arbiter will be with you shortly"

"Ah, one question about that, does the Arbiter need to join this campaign. My men are good enough to tackle these worms."

"Yes, I know, the 9th Fleet is perfectly capable of managing the current objective, but it is the will of the Prophets that he comes along, they will want him to report directly to them. You know how they are, they want a firsthand report from the Arbiter whenever there is a major campaign, and a fleet mobilising is definitely qualified as a major campaign."

"I understand Councillor"

"Good. I suggest you go ready your forces, you will need them in top form"

Imperial Admiral Xanu Sabeesh turned to go, but stopped at the sound of Councillor Soha Rolamee's voice.

"And Admiral, good luck"

Sabeesh didn't respond, he just turned around fully and walked away. Leaving Councillor Soha Rolamee standing at the platform, deep in thought in what was to come in the next few months.


	3. Author's Note (Important)

**Authors Note**

Hi people, FIRECLAW23 here. With a message about my new story.

Over the past couple of days I have managed to successfully publish 2 chapters, but ive noticed that they aren't doing as well as I would have liked. A huge thanks to the people that have followed my story, but to those that haven't….

You don't understand the effort that is put in to these stories. There are people out there who have written way more than I, and not received any support, so im speaking for them too. If you visit my site, and read my story, please leave at least a review. It doesn't have to be positive, just at least tell me what could be improved….and if you liked it, then if you are able, plz favourite and follow…cause im not seeing the love from you readers….ok

So, I've almost finished the third chapter of the story, and its when things start to get interesting. I will post it when I have finished it, and if you are all able and feeling generous, please leave a like and a favourite, as I wont be posting the fourth chapter until I have received at least 15 reviews and at least 5 favorites. Cause if none of you are reading it and telling me that you like it, what's the bother of me uploading, I can do other things in my spare time, so please, show some support and help me out.

Thanks

Peace Out


End file.
